Shraddha Arya
|hometown = New Delhi, India |occupation = Television Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Main Lakshmi Tere Aangan Ki & Iss Jahan Mein Kis Jagaa Hain. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 10 |Year = 2016 |NominationsReceived = 7 |TimesNominated = 5 (Weeks 8, 12, 13 & 14) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 4) |Votestosave = 8 |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 9) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 8th |Days = 80 |DayEntered = 15 |DayExit = 95 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @AryaSmilesa |InstagramUserName = sarya12 }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 10. She is known for her roles in Main Lakshmi Tere Aangan Ki & Iss Jahan Mein Kis Jagaa Hain. She participated in Dance Ki Takkar 2 in 2014. Biography Arya was born on 17 August 1987 in New Delhi, India. She holds a degree in Economics from University of Mumbai. In 2005, she moved to Mumbai to pursue a career in the glam field. She holds a degree in Economics from University of Mumbai. In 2005, she moved to Mumbai to pursue a career in the glam field. In 2015, Arya got engaged to an NRI named Jayant but the duo called off their engagement due to compatibility issues. She revealed her relationship with Alam Makkar when the couple decided to participate in dance reality show Nach Baliye in 2019. Career Arya started her career with Zee TV's talent hunt show India's Best Cinestars Ki Khoj; she became the first runner-up. She made her acting debut in 2006 with the Tamil movie Kalvanin Kadhali opposite actor-director S. J. Surya. After that, she ventured into Bollywood with Ram Gopal Varma's Nishabd. She also appeared in the Shahid Kapoor-starrer Paathshaala. She simultaneously ventured into the Telugu industry and did substantial roles in films like Godava, opposite Vaibhav Reddy, Kothi Muka and Romeo. She also performed in Tamil cinema in Kalvanin Kadhali. She has also done two Kannada movies and a Malayalam movie. In 2011, Arya made her television debut with the Indian soap opera Main Lakshmi Tere Aangan Ki. Her breakthrough performance came in the role of Paakhi in Life OK's Tumhari Pakhi. She further rose to prominence with the role of Ayesha in Dream Girl - Ek Ladki Deewani Si. She won many awards for her performances in Dream Girl and Tumari Pakhi, including Indian Telly Award for Best Actress in a Negative Role for Dream Girl, Best Jodi Award at the Zee Gold Awards, Hero of the Month Award by Life OK, and the Women Achievers Award in 2016. In 2016, Arya hosted a comedy show called Mazaak Mazaak Mein, produced by Ekta Kapoor and Shobha Kapoor. In November 2016, Arya entered Colors TV's Bigg Boss 10 as a wild card entrant on Day 15. She got evicted on Day 95 in January 2017. Player's History - Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | | Karan Mehra | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 6 | | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | | Jasmin Walia Sahil Anand Shivani Singh | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | | – | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 10 | Antara Biswas Shivani Singh | Jasmin Walia | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | | }} |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 12 | | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | Jasmin Walia | |- | |} Trivia She is currently appearing in Zee TV's Kundali Bhagya, a spinoff of Kumkum Bhagya. She plays Dr. Preeta Arora, a physiotherapist. Her performance won her many awards and nominations including Kalakar Award for Best Actress and Best Actress Popular at Gold Awards. Arya has also won Favourite Popular Character Female twice in a row at the Zee Rishtey Awards. In 2019, she participated in Nach Baliye 11 with Alam. References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:8th Place